helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (モーニング娘。'14コンサートツアー秋 GIVE ME MORE LOVE ～道重さゆみ卒業記念スペシャル～; Morning Musume '14 Fall Concert Tour GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Graduation Commemoration Special) is Morning Musume '14's fall 2014 concert tour. It ran from September 20 to November 26, 2014. Morning Musume leader Michishige Sayumi graduated from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour, November 26, 2014, at Yokohama Arena. Fukumura Mizuki was announced as the new leader and Ikuta Erina was announced co-subleader of the group during the tour finale. The DVD and Blu-ray of this concert will be released on February 11, 2015. Setlists Regular Setlist= ;Opening act *9/30 **Senobi - Juice=Juice **Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice *10/1 **Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main show #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Opening VTR: Member Introduction (track played: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC1 #''Performance Varies'' #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #Ai no Gundan #'Performance Varies #MC2 #'Performance Varies #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #Zero kara Hajimaru Seishun #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC3 #Medley #*''Performance Varies'' #Shabondama #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #Be Alive ENCORE #Bravo #MC4 #Happy Daisakusen Performances Varies Type A *(#8) Waraenai Hanashi *(#11) Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *(#13) Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi as rappers) **Help me!! (Updated) **Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) **Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi Type B *(#8) Watashi wa Watashi Nanda *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) It's you - Michishige Sayumi (with Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi as backdancers) *(#18 - Medley) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon as backdancers) **A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai **Wakuteka Take a chance **Brainstorming **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki (with Morning Musume as backdancers) Type C *(#8) Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! **Seishun Collection **LOVE Machine (Updated) **Give me Love |-|Yokohama Arena Setlist= ;Opening act *Senobi - Juice=Juice *Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage ;Main Show #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Opening VTR: Member Introduction (track played: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC1 - New Leadership #Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #I WISH (Updated) - 9th, 10th & 11th Generation #VTR: Michishige Camera #Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC2: Solo Talk - Michishige Sayumi with Nakazawa Yuko, Yajima Maimi and Tanaka Reina #Medley: ##Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi as rappers) ##Help me!! (Updated) ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ##Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi ##A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai ##Wakuteka Take a chance ##Brainstorming ##Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Seishun Collection ##LOVE Machine (Updated) ##Give me Love #MC3 #Shabondama #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #Be Alive FIRST ENCORE #Mikaeri Bijin - 9th, 10th, 11th & 12th Generation #Graduation Ceremony SECOND ENCORE #Graduation Speech (Letter by Michishige Sayumi) #MC4 #Akai Freesia - Michishige Sayumi #Aruiteru #Happy Daisakusen |-| Tracklist |length = }} *TBA Featured Members ;Morning Musume '14 *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (Graduation Concert) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Opening Acts & Special Guests *Juice=Juice (Opening Act 9/30 & 11/26 only) **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Morning Musume 12th Generation (9/30 onwards) **Ogata Haruna **Nonaka Miki **Haga Akane **Makino Maria *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/01 only) *S/mileage (11/26 only) **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *Special guests at the graduation (11/26) **Nakazawa Yuko **Tanaka Reina **Yajima Maimi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 28 Shows Note: The 10/13 Night concert in Shizuoka was cancelled due to a typhoon but it is rescheduled for 11/20 at a different Shizuoka venue. Trivia *The finale date of the tour was announced on August 16, 2014 during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ afternoon show at Nakano Sun Plaza."モーニング娘。道重、11月の横アリで卒業" (in Japanese). Natalie.mu. 2014-08-16. *The winner(s) of the Golden Auditions were revealed on September 30 at Nippon Budokan. *Michishige injured her right leg during the Yokohama Arena concert and was partially unable to dance, forcing some of the choreography to be improvised. She also had a chair at her graduation ceremony in case she needed to rest her leg. *On September 16, during the rehearsal for this concert, Morning Musume '14 got special T-shirts from Tsunku as a gift.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11925972371.html *On the first day of the tour, Michishige announced that she would temporarily stop all activities after her graduation. *Current and former acts of Hello! Project that attended the gradutation concert include Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Juice=Juice, THE Possible, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. *Other famous people or acts outside of Hello! Project that attended the graduation concert include LoVendoЯ, , AKB48 members Kobayashi Kana & Suzuki Mariyahttp://ameblo.jp/kk-kana/entry-11961111742.html and Manga-ka Tanemura Arina.https://twitter.com/arinacchi/status/537582577024909313 Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily DVD overall ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: TBA* Blu-ray ;Daily Blu-ray overall ranking Total Reported Sales: 9,895* Gallery GMMLposterpng.jpg|Promotion Visualbook.png|Visual Book cover Michishige Sayumi-492217.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Fukumura Mizuki-492236.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-491437.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-491438.jpg|Sayashi Riho Kanonaki.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Ishida Ayumi-491435.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-492238.jpg|Sato Masaki Tumblr ncgojsggoj1tk8y6mo2 500.png|Kudo Haruka IHsvewhe hebmage.jpg Imetgwtagsgsgage.jpg IWhehwhwhevmage.jpg ImSgwywh ehwage.jpg IUwheuwbehwhsbmage.jpg 12thgengroup.jpg|12th Generation 1101200 1200.jpg|Ogata Haruna RGnejlN4Meq4aFaUp2-NeE3Ioao.jpg|Nonaka Miki WwVu2qfs37qopobMOb7C h2ojLo.jpg|Haga Akane Makino Maria-493029.jpg|Makino Maria tumblr_nfn9b4vZGR1qma4oeo1_400.png tumblr_nfnqwpnfM21u2ec6wo2_500.jpg tumblr_nfnqswCQqt1u2ec6wo2_500.jpg tumblr_nfno93R3Yh1r319hlo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfnbwmYQuT1qejzvjo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfndkraTjX1rcypsso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfnqswCQqt1u2ec6wo1_400.jpg tumblr_nfndkraTjX1rcypsso2_1280.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022403_20141126_mm12.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022402_20141126_mm4.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022401_20141126_mm3.jpg 10422572_788102817915304_8636485086340647168_n.jpg 1959737_788103177915268_4860596966030345828_n.jpg 11082_788102744581978_5774993338139145718_n.jpg morning-musume-14_1417022404_20141126_mm14.jpg References External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project **Blu-ray Disc: Hello! Project *Official Website and Tour Dates (Archived) *Tour Goods Category:2014 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs